Broken Romance
by natalieNhearts
Summary: What happens when theres three guys after you? who do you choose? lust of love or desire? "alright then ... bye." he leaned forward...it was time to decide... who would she choose? please review: story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1 BOCD

BOCD

Cafeteria Table 18

Thursday 6:54 PM

Massie and her clique the Pretty Comitte where sitting at thier regular table nummber 18 listening to Alicia give her daily annoucment on BOCD's speaker. Massie was thinking about how ah-dor-able her and derrington or massington as people now called the couple would be at the first dance of the year.

"Oh ma gawd. Duh-livia is totally flirting with Cam, Kuhlair, arnt you gonna do anything?" said Massie spotting the new couple Olivia otherwise known as Duhlivia and Cam flirting across the room. Clair's ex boyfriend Cam had dumped Clair after Skye Hamiltons party last year and started going out with Duhlivia a few weeks after, but it was Ah-viouseely to get Clair jeluse.

"Well what am I souposed to do about it? Its not like i can make them stop. They are going out now." Clair looked at the new couple her green eyes turned glassy as she started biting her finger nails.

"Hey Block!" said the Ah-dor-able derrington as he kissed Massies cheek wiggling his butt.

Massie giggled saying " Hey derrick!" She loved it when he did that. The rest of his group came and sat down Josh Hotz sitting next to Alicia. Kemp sitting next to Dylan, and Cam sitting in between Clair and Duhlivia. _Poor Clair, she must be suffering sitting next to Cam and his new airhead girlfriend Duhlivia, Ah-viousleey he had a thing for blonde dim witts or else he wouldnt have dumped Clair for Duhlivia. _Thought Massie. She decided to text Clair to make her feel better.

Massiekuer: U K?

Clairbear: :(

Massiekuer: DNT LET THEM GET TO U. UR MUCH BETTER THAN DUHLIVIA

Clairbear: :] THNX BUT I MISS CAM SOO MUCH :[

Massiekuer: 4GET BOUT HIM. B STRONG

Clairbear: ILL TRY :|

Krissiluv: YA CLAIRBEAR 4GET BOUT HIM HE'S A DOPE

Leesh4ever: DOPE?? ISNT THAT DRUGS?

Dylanxx: HAHAHAHAHA

Massikuer: I VOTE DUHLIVIA OFF THE ISLAND.

Clairbear: DONE!!!!!!

Krissiluv: DONE

Dylanxx: DONEE

Leesh4ever: DONE

Massiekuer: AND DONE.

"So we'd love to stay here and chat with all of you, especially you, Duhlivia, and your faux jimmy choo's but Kuh lair has to go prepare for her date." said Massie looking directly at Cam and Duhlivia.

"What did you just say to me?" said Duhlivia looking pissed.

"Duh-livia are you selling cow poo?"

"Umm..No"

"Then why are you giving me crap?" the PC gave eachother quick highfives. while the boys, exept of course Cam burst out laughing.

"Who are you going on a date with?" said Cam his green and blue eyes looking directly at Claire.

" Why do you need to know? mind your own bussiness Cam." replied Massie standing up for Claire.

When Massie and Claire arrived back at the Block estate Claire was unusually quiet, the car ride had been silent everyone had been been thinking about crushes, heartbrake, and the upcoming dance.

"Kuhliar, why are you being so quiet?"

"Why did you tell Cam that i was going on a date?"

"Well Ab-viousleey to get him jeluse, duh"

"Oh, well i guess thats ok, since he's trying to get me jeluse with Olivia, but i miss him so much Massie.." Claire started walking to the guesthouse where her and her family lived, and got ready for bed thinking about Cam the whole time. At the same time Cam was watching TV but he was also thinking about Claire, could she really have gotten over him that fast? He had mixed feeling about Olivia, it was true that she was a blonde airhead. She wasnt even as close to Claire when it came to beauty, but Olivia was ok too. Of course he knew that he would probably never love anyone like he loved Claire even if she had spied on their ESP class. He knew she loved him too, and so he decided to text her, he really missed talking to her.

xCamx: HEY ... CAN WE TALK ??

Clairbear: UMM..I GUESS..

xCamx: LOOK I KNOW IV BEEN A JERK BUT I REALLY MISS U

Clairbear: ..I DONT KNOW WAT TO SAY TO U

xCamx: IM REALLY SORRY

Clairbear: IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED TO SAY?

xCamx: NO.. I WAS WONDERING IF WE COULD HANG OUT SUMTIME?????

Clairbear: I DUNNO CAM...I MISSED U TOO BUT YOUR GOING OUT WITH OLIVIA NOW

xCamx: I DONT LIKE HER..I LOVE U PLEASSE???

Clairbear: FINE ILL GIVE U 1 MORE CHANCE. TALK TO U TOMORW

MASSIES ROOM (PREPARING FOR SCHOOL)

Oh ma gawd. Should i wear my white juicy top or my black mini dress from ralph laurant?? I need to look perfect today. AHHHHH!!! ok Im gonna wear my black mini dress from raph laurant with my knee high white cashmere socks, black jimmy choo heels, white hermes scarf from prada and my navy leapord print Gucci bag with black Versachi sunglasses, ok perfect!

"Hey Kuh-lair, ready for school?" Massie had taught Claire well, Claire was wearing a ruffled white Juicy top navy striped vest, black mini skirt and abercrombie flats. her hair styled into a loose braide with a prada handbag to tie it together. Massie had to admit that Claire was at least a 9.1 today. Of course she'd never admit it.

"I give you a 8.7. Now you rate me."

"umm..i give you a 10" said Claire taking in my outfit.

"Kuh-laire. Thanks but a 10 is for special occasions ONLY." I said flipping my ah-noyy-ing but ah-dor-ahble bangs aside.

"OHMAGAWDMASSIEIALMOSTFORGOTTOTELLYOUTHATCAMTEXTEDMELASTNIGHTANDTOLDMETHATHELOVEDMESOTODAYWERGONNAMEETANDTALKANDHANGOUTBECAUSEHE'SGONNADUMPDUHLIVIA!!!" Claire said out of breath.

"OH MA GAWD! thats so awesome! and yes i understood. Only a true Alpha could understand that." I said and starting walking toward OCD my Jimmy Choo's scruffing the polished wooden floors.

"Hay gurls!" I heard Leesh say as we approached her Dylan and Kristen.

"Leesh, can you try to stop acting like a total LBR, i mean come on. Do we look like horses to you?" Massie was super ah no yed of Leesh trying to make up clique words.

Alicia sighed. She was getting pissed that Massie controled everything. "Uhmm..derrington, kemp, Cam and Josh alert"

The girls looked behing them spotting the guys walking into OCD, draker noir filled the air as they neared the PC. "Hey baby" said Josh kissing Leesh on the corner of her mouth. They hadnt made out yet and that was completly fine with Alicia seeing as she didnt know how. Leesh giggled saying "Hey Hotz"


	2. Chapter 2 Which 1 will she choose?

CHAPTER 2

BOCD MORNING

(DERRINGTONS POV)

Damn did Block always have to look so much like a freaken supermodel. She was wearing a black mini dress that emphazized her lean tanned legs, white knee high socks that made her calfs look delicious and black heels that made her almost as tall as him. He took her in his arms giving her a long bear hug. He could smell her designer perfume Channel no. 19. He impulsivly gave her a kiss on the lips putting his hands on her waist.

"Hey Block" he wisphered into her ear. She giggled blushing. Damn, did she look good.

"Hey, Derrick. Miss me?" Of course he acctually did miss her more than anything even though it had only been one night since he saw her. He laughed. How did he ever end up getting her as his? She was too good for him and he knew it. He acctually loved her. He couldnt even explain what was going on in that crazy head of his, but he loved her.

"Of course baby, i always miss you. Wanna do something tonight? we could go watch the new movie? ill pay" Well that was stupid. Of course he'd pay, he was the boy. He blushed acting like an idiot again.

"Hmm..well..i guess if i have too" she said trying to looked forced and sarcastic at the same time. She giggled and said " im just kidding around, of course ill go with you."

"So, ill meet you at the theater at 7?" I wiggled my butt and shook my brown hair, I knew Block loved it when i did that. I guess i kinda took advantage of that fact. I took Her hand, pulling her along the hallway away from our friends.

"Gonna go excersice your tongue eh?" Said Kemp, watching the couple heading down the hall. All the guys cracked up, flashing me a thumbs up. The girls giggled and smiled meaningly at Block. Blocks face turned as red as a tomato.

"Come on Block" i said giving the guys a hard glare. I led her down the hallway and stoped when i got to a hallway deserted of people, and pulled her close. He had never made out with Block and he planned to make this the day when he did. He took a deep breath of her sweet perfume, and leaned kissing Block on the lips. He could taste her strawberry lip gloss, and he moved his tongue in synchronization to hers, he closed his eyes pulling away softly from her, but keeping his face close to hers.

(MASSIES POV)

As soon as Derrintong pulled away from her she opened her eyes looking at him, she felt like she was on cloud nine. "I love you" she told him looking at him in the eyes, and she meant it. She looked at his boyish hair his cloudy green eyes, and soft tan skin, and saw the guy of her dreams.

"I love you too Block" Said Derrintong, Massie sorley hoped that he meant it. He took her hand and walked to thier first class together, it was ah mazing that they had all their classes together. Massie pulled out her phone speed texting Dyl, Leesh, Kuhlair, and Krisi.

Massiekuer: I HAVE GAWSIP

Clairebear: TELLL!!

Leesh4ever: OHMAGAWD! WHAT DID DERRINTONG TELL YOU?????

Dylanxx: ?????

Krissiluv: HOW MANY POINTS???

Massiekuer: NONE

Clairbear: ??

Leesh4ever: SHE MEANS THAT ITS ABOUT HER! DUHH.

Krissiluv: OHHHHH

Dylanxx: TELL USSS!!!

Massiekuer: ME AND DERRITNTONG MADE OUT!

(ALL GIRLS EXEPT MASSIE): OH MA GAWD!!!!!

All the girls had first second and fourth period together, they looked at one another and gasped, Massie tried not to look smug, but couldnt help a tiny smrik that came to her lips. She was still in control, she had once again proved her Alphaness. Today was Thursday so she made sure to remind the girls about thier weekly slumber party.

"Dont forget tonights slumber party, bring bathing suits cuz were gonna swim" Said Massie as she dropped everyone off at thier estates, exept of course kristen, who lived in a condo. "Kuhliar will you help me set up tonight?" Massie asked Claire when they where the only two left in the car.

" Oh kay. Ill go over to your house at 6?"

"Sounds great. chow" Massie turned on her heel and headed up the driveway, scruffing the steps as she stomped up the stairs, she hated walking lightly, because then Inez would be lat to open the door.

(CAMS POV)

Wow, Massie looked nice, wait what was he thinking? Massie was Derricks girl not his. But the truth was, he was devoloping a little crush on her, he wondered if it would be possible for them to ever go out, she talked to him, and occasionally hung out with him after school but that was it. Did Massie think of Cam as just a friend or somthing more? He wanted to find out but decided to stick to just being her friend..for now. Of course there was still claire she was pretty in her own way, sky blue eyes, and straight blonde hair, he liked Claire but she was just too sentimental, Cam wanted some who could take control of their feelings, and who had style, just like Massie. He decided to text Massie.

xCamx: HEY BLOCK :)

Massiekuer: HEY CAM! WHATS UP?

xCamx: NOTHING MUCH, IM BORED..WANNA HANG OUT TONIGHT?

Massiekeur: HMM..I CAN HANG OUT FOR ABOUT 2 HOURS?

xCamx: PERFECT MEET ME AT THE MALL ENTRANCE IN 10 MIN.

Massiekeur: K

(MASSIE POV)

Massie put on her Marc Jacob Mini skitrt, ruffled St. Laurnt coture top, silver Jimmy Choo's an Alice Headband, and tied it all together with a Channel Clutch, she looked at herself in the mirror wondering why she was making such a big fuss over going to the mall with Cam. It wasnt like it was a date or anything..was it? and why did she get butterflies just thinking of him? She was so confused, could she like Cam? No, not possible, she was in love with Derrington. When she got to the mall entrance Cam was their, his green and blue eyes stood out like glow sticks. She walked over to him saying " Hey Cam!"

"Hey Massie! im glad you came"

"What, did you think i was gonna stand you up?" She said giving an attractive pout.

" Haha.. Na..So wanna watch a movie? or eat something?"

"Watching a movie sounds nice"

"Im hungrey!"

"Then buy a chili dog or somthing..haha" She said.

"Alright then, wat do you wanna watch?"

"Umm..ohmagawd! lets watch confessions of a shopaholic!!"

"Ummm...okay if you want to"

"I was Joking! haha lets watch somthing funny"

"Well that was really fun!, can we do this again sometime?" Cam said, glowing with excitement.

"Yeah, that would be alot of fun..text me k?"

"Alrite then..bye" He looked at Massie and began to lean forward..Massie looked at him, it was time to decide, Cam or Derrick?


	3. Chapter 3 vunrable

Block Estate

7:00 pm Friday slumber party

(CAM AND MASSIES TEXTS)

xCamx- HEY BLCOK :)

Massiekuer: SUP CAMMIE! :P

xCamx: :O CAMMIE???!?!

Massiekuer: CAN I CALL U THAT??

xCamx: HELL NO!

Massiekeur: -POUT-

xCamx: FINE THEN. U CAN CALL ME CAMMIE, WATCHA DOIN?

Massiekeur: SLUMBER PARTY WITH THE PC :D N U??

xCamx: CHILLIN WITH DERRICK AND KEMP

Massiekeur: UR WITH MY LOVE?

xCamx: HAHA YEA HES DROOLING OVER A PIC OF U

Massiekeur: GUD!

(DERRICK AND MASSIES TEXTS)

Shortz4life: HEY BLOCK

Massiekuer: HIYA! :DDDD

Shortz4life: WE NEED TO TALK...

Massiekeur: ??????? ok then lets talk.

Shortz4life: MEET ME AT THE PARK ON THE HILL

Massiekeur: k..

Shortz4life: c u there.

Massie came out of her room wearing a black Marc by Marc Jacobs mini strapless dress. with knee high fishnet tights from juicy coture, black 4 inch jimmy choo's a St. Laurent loose knit v-neck sweater that went down to her waist. She kept her hair in a sexy and suductive mass of curls with a black juicy pin holding it back. She went into the livingroom where her 4 best friends where painting eachothers nails in thier pj's.

"Im meeting derrington at the hill at the park." She said explaining her outfit.

"OH MA GAWD! isnt that where you guys first met?" Said Leesh.

"Yes, but it doesnt look too good this time. He told me we needed to talk." Massie pouted waiting for everyones sympathy.

"Well maybe he just wants to talk about something else." Said Kristen painting her nails a baby pink.

"Maybe but i dunno. Ill see you guys in a bit"

(Derricks POV)

"WHAT THE HECK DUDE!" Shouted Derrick, after looking at Cam's phone and seeing all of the texts from Massie.

"WHat??" Cam said, looking over at him, then realizing that he had forgotten to earase the text messeges from earlier that week.

"Why are you texting my girlfriend??!"

"Look dude, theres nothing going on between us.!"

"Yeah thats why I saw you guys hanging out at the mall and making out rite?"

"What are you talking about? We hung out, but we didnt make out!"

"'yeah watever, i saw you guys."

....................................

He walked up the hill and sat down on a stone bench, where he had first met Massie, he remembered it like it had happend yesterday. He had been skating past the bench, when he noticed a girl with long wavy aubern hair and big brown eyes, she looked sophistacated. She was wearing a Navy ruffled ralph Laurent shirt Black Blazer and a navy plaid mini skirt, with white tights and black 3 inch jimmy choos her hair was wrapped in a Marc by Marc Alice headband. He knew who she was because...well who didnt know Massie Block? She was the Alpha, at BOCD. Her and her cliqe the PC had been sitting on the bench when he looked over, At the same time he looked over she smiled at him and that made him not pay attention, he tripped over his skateboard and went flying into her. That was how they first met, then they fell in love, went out for 8 months and now it had come down to this.

He watched her as she slowly climed up the hill. She looked really good dressed in all black her aurbern hair in a suductive curly mass. She saw him and smiled, He realized how hard this was going to be. He was breaking up with her, he knew that she had made out with Cam at the mall that day, and was pissed. He knew he'd miss her, he loved her more than the whole world but obviously she didnt feel the same way.

"Block" He greeted her with a nod instead of their usual kiss.

"Derrick" She returned the nod.

"Umm..Well ill just make this easy. We'r over massie." As he said that his heart ripped into a million pieces.

"Umm.. Well ill just make this easy. We'r over massie. " Her smile faded and she could feel hands starting to shake. How could he do this to her? She loved him so much. She had never felf this way with the boys she dated but she felt like she just couldnt live without him.

"What?? Why?" Her voice cracked on the last word, inturupted by a loud sob and million tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I saw you making out with Cam at the mall" He was hurting watching her sob and cry, ready to punch the daylights out of the guy who did that to her, when he realized it was himself. She looded so vunrable, like a child. Why was he doing this again?

"What are you talking about?" She said between sobs.

"I saw you!"

She couldnt take it anymore, she remebered the day at the mall, how Cam leaned down ready to kiss her, how she had pushed him away and kissed him on the cheek saying that her heart was meant only for derrick. It looked from the other perspective like they where making out because she hugged him.

She looked at derrick one last time saying. "Fine, believe what you want, derrick. I guess i was wronge when i told Cam that my heart belongs to you." With that she walked down the hill and was gone, leaving derrick standing their looking like an idiot for thinking she had made out with Cam.


	4. SORRY GUYS

_**HEY GUYS! SORRY BUT I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO END DIFFERENTLY SO I REWROTE IT AS MY NEXT CHAPTER! :] PLEASE REVIEW ! BTW HERES A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS:(PLEASE ANSWER IT BY REVIEWING)**_

_**SHOULD MASSIE ADD ANOTHER PERSON TO THE CLIQUE???**_

_**AND SHOULD THERE BE NEW GUYS AT SCHOOL, THEN MASSIE STARTS LIKING ONE OF THEM AND DERRICK TRIES TO HER BAK? **_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!  
**_


	5. Chapter 4 Massies back

**PLEASE REVIEW! WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT YOU GUYS? BTW CHECK MY PROFILE FOR PICS ON WHAT THE GIRLS LOOK LIKE. **

Chapter 4 Depression

Massie tried to cover her cover her swollen red eyes with make up, and put on white Versachi sunglasses. Her eyes where puffy and red from crying all night, she had never felt this depressed. She couldnt even think straight, and everything reminded her of derrick. She put on a black halter dress from barney's black rainbow sandals and carried a white Gucci bag. She had left Derrick standing on the hill, how could he think she made out with him? She loved Derrick. She had gently pushed Cam away kissed him on the cheek and said "Im sorry Cam, but my heart belongs to Derrick" hugged him and walked away.

She met up with the PC in the limo. Everyone was silent including massie, who usually had something to say or gossip about. Everyone knew Massie was crushed, and wanted to be left alone. She had not cried in front of her friends, and didnt plan too. Massie Block did not cry in front of anyone but Bean. She was determined to keep it together today and was nawt going to let a boy ... her boy... the boy that had left her heartbroken...the boy she still loved..mess up her life. Even though without him she was lifeless on the inside. She might smile, and laugh but she was dying on the inside.

"Mass..we'r here..are you ready?" Said Leesh, with true concern for her depressed friend.

"Oh..yeah im good. lets go. where walking to the beat of take a bow by rhianna."

They filed out of the car, Massie being the last one out shut the door. Took one look at the school and felt her heart die. She looked at the steps and saw Derrick with Strawberry ... making out. She gasped. One single tear fell to the ground. She quickly wiped her eyes, turned on her heel and headed toward the field. She went to the one place where she could cry and be alone. She went under the bleachers kicked off her heels and fell to the ground in loud heartwrenching sobs.

She thought about all the times she had spent with Derrick. FLASHBACK. Massie looked up at derrick, and sighed..she couldnt believe he was finally hers for the keeping. "Derry, please dont ever leave me?" She looked up at him with love in her eyes. "I will never leave you Massie Block, you are my life, i live for you and only you." Her heart filled and she said "I also live for you and only you." END OF FLASHBACK.

Her Burberry halter dress was ruined from the tears and mud but she didnt care. She had nothing to live for anymore. Her eyes turned blank and lifeless as she stood up and went to the bathroom to change into her emergency outfit. She changed into a midnight blue strapless top from Gucci, Dark washed skinnies from Juicy, Midnight Blue Jimmy Choos and a black alice headband. She quickly washed her face in the sink and tried to hide the redness from her eyes without sucksess. She held her head high and tightly grasped her silver Prada bag as she made her way into the crowed hallway.

(Alicias POV)

"Hey Mass" She said, seeing Massie coming up to the PC looking as gorgous as ever. Alicia could tell Massie had been crying, no not just crying but sobbing her eyes out.

"Hey Leesh." She said with a smile that didnt reach her eyes, her eyes where blank, lifeless. To anyone who didnt know her she would have looked like a supermodel flashing her white teeth perfection. But Alicia could tell....Massie had just plain given up on life.

Over the next two weeks Alicia noticed that Massie just wasnt Massie anymore, her smiles didnt reach her eyes, wich where always red from crying, she no longer ate, and She just wasnt full of life like she used to be. Alicia missed the real Mass.

(Derricks POV)

Man, he could tell that he reall hurt her...bad. Massie didnt eat, sure she laughed and smiled but her eyes where blank the smiles didnt reach her eyes, and her laughs always sounded fake. Today she wore dark wash true religon skinny jeans, a white off the shoulder cardigain from Barney's, a long red trench coat from Dolce and Gabonnas, Red pumps from Marc Jacob, and a white juicy coture headband, her long aurbern hair fell to mid waist. She was just pure perfection. But she just wasnt Massie anymore.

"Hey Block" He said

"Hi" She said her eyes starting to glisten

"So..How have you been?" He asked akwardly, he could tell she was trying to hold in the tears at this point.

"I..well to tell you the truth, im just...im just pretty screwed at the momment." A tear slipped out, she quickly looked away and wiped the tear off discreetly. But when she wiped that one more and more kept coming. She just looked away.

"Massie..are you okay?"

"Fuck you" She looked at him, and man she was a sight. Her godliness was still there, but she was crumbling right before his eyes. The girl that had seemed so strong broke the girl who always smiled cryed, and the girl he loved stopped living on the inside.

"What?"

"You have the nerve to fucking talk to me? You left me heartbroken, you broke me and left me to suffer. And you know what ? i WILL get over you, and i will get back to normal. And i WILL find a guy who can love me the right way." With a look of pure determination in her eyes, she turned her heel and left.

Derrick looked on longingly at her man, at least the real Massie was back, he thought as he watched her and her friends walk in formation. Massie once again became the Alpha of BOCD.

(MassiePOV)

It had been 3 months and 7 days since the breakup. Massie was once again her former glorious self, although she would flinch at derricks name, and her heart would tear into a million peices when she saw him, she was back and better than ever. Yesterday she had gone shopping with the PC, and today was wearing one of her fabulous outfits. She was wearing a pink Gucci micro mini skirt, a white ralph laurent halter top, A baby pink trench coat that went almost to her knees (same color as the skirt) white 3 inch kitten heels and a baby pink alice by marc jacob headband, a white prada handbag to tie it together.

"rating time" said Massie as the girls stepped into the limo.

"Me first, im wearing a black mini halter dress from Barney's black Mui Mui heels a D&G silver hand clutch, a white Juicy Coture wrap and sliver Prada custom made hair clips", said Alicia as she twirled around slowly for the girls to take in the outfit.

"9.3"

"8.9"

"9.1"

"Ok then its finale you get a 9.2" Said Massie making the final decision. "Kuh lair your next."

"Ok im wearing a silver beaded off the shoulder top from Prada, Black stone washed 7 jeans, silver high top converse, and a white Gucci bag"

"9.1"

"8.4"

"8.8"

"Ok Kuh-lair you get a 8.9" Massie had to admit that Claire had good style in her own way. "Kristen"

"Ok im wearing, a black halter top from ralph Laurent, Dark skinnies from True Religon, black Marc Jacob knee high boots, and a white Gucci purse"

"8.1"

"9.5"

"9.1"

"Ok your a 8.9" Said Massie preparing to go next.

"Ok im wearing a pink Gucci micro mini skirt, a white ralph laurent halter top, A baby pink trench coat that goes almost to my knees (same color as the skirt) white 3 inch kitten heels and a baby pink alice by marc jacob headband, and a white Prada handbag to tie it together."

"9.8"

"9.9"

"9.8"

"What can i do to be a ten?" Said Massie pouting.

"Just put on some lip gloss girl cause your lips are nonglossed."

Massie stepped off the car "Ok where walking to Diva by Beyonce" With that the girls walked off in formation towared BOCD. Massie looked around scanning the crowd discreetly. She spotted the brown shaggy hair and green eyes imediatly. He was looking straight at her, he smiled at her, she almost smiled back right before she saw Kori and Strawberry come up to him and start to flirt. She glared at him, and he bit his lip looking sad.

As she looked around she could see everyone staring, in envy at the girls surrounding Massie, they all wanted to be in PC although it wasnt possible. Everyone adored Massie, they thought of her as a godess.

**Sorry i took so long to put this up. iv been really busy, to make it up to you guys im gonna write the next chapter and post it by 8 pm tonight. review and tell me what you think. 33 u**


	6. Chapter 5 CAM

Chapter 5

Massie woke up from a long nights sleep. Today was Friday the last day of the week, she loved Fridays not only because the weekend was just around the corner, but because it the the PC's slumber party day. She got up early today to make a list for Inez, so that she could go buy everything Massie would need for tonight. Today was her first boy girl sleepover, she had invited the PC and Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, Plovert, and Josh's cousin Matt. Massie hadnt met Matt yet, and didnt think too much of it, she allowed him to come because if he didnt Josh wouldnt be able to come and Alicia had practically begged her too let Matt come.

She got out her purple pen and started writting down what they would need:

-low fat chips

-energy drinks (just in case she couldnt stay up)

-a punch bowl

-fruit shaped in stars, hearts, etc.

-low fat cookies

-bean bag chairs

Massie sent for inez and handed her the list.

"Ok, this is what i need for the slumber party tonight, i also want everything to be set up by the time i get here after school, and can you get glow sticks and stick them all over the walls too?"

"Ok, Massie." With that she turned and headed for the store.

Once in the limo Massie filled in the girls on tonights sleepover wich sent all the girls gushing and talking about what they should do. Massie raised her index finger, immediatly the girls shut their mouths instantly creating silence. Massie smiled, she loved the power she had.

"I think we could play some games tonight, like 7 min. in heaven, spin the bottle, and truth or dare."

"Ohmagawd. That would be so ahmazing, Massie, you always come up with the best ideas." Said Alicia smiling sweetly. Alicia was the beta, and was constantly fighting to keep her place, who wouldnt? Alicia was a good beta. Although sometimes she could get annoying. As the beta Massie gave her certian jobs like bieng in charge of decorating for a party, telling the other girls what Massie said to do, find out gawsip about girls and etc. It was a privilage to be the beta.

Massie had chosen to wear a Juicy coture silky sequined strappy top with a Mikkelsen Jewell beaded vest a Marc by Marc Jacobs ROXY knitted jersey skinny jeans Jimmy Choo Nicci Suede and Lether zebra stirpped pumps Signature Coach Tonal shoulder bag and to tie it together a vintage channel 80's necklace. She had her Long wavy hair in a side pony tail her purple streak standing out. She surveyed her girls outfits nodding in approval at each one. They all had their own personal style.

Before going into class she stopped quickly at her locker, reglossed her perfect pouty lips with vanilla sweet glossip girl, ran a comb over her perfect bangs and sprayed herself with her signature custom made channel no. 4. No other girl in the world had it, it had been made especially for her as one of her many christmas gifts two years ago. She headed toward her class her perfect hips sashaying from side to side as she walked. She was about to turn the corner toward her classroom, when she saw Cam sitting on a school bench a few lockers away. He had his head burried in his hands sitting perfectly still. Ahbouisly something was wrong. She felt akward and unsure around him because of the "Kissing" incedent a few months ago but decided to approach him anyway. She tentavily inched forward toward him, making alot of noise so she wouldnt startle him. He looked up quickly wiping his eyes and pushing back his perfect soft dirty blonde hair. What the heck? Why was she thinking about him this way? She pushed the inappropriate thoughts out of her mind and sat next to him.

(CAM POV)

Damn, she was beautiful. She was wearing some sparkly vest and shirt and black skinny jeans with some zebra stripped heels, she had a classy look that was made more casual by the side pony tail and the purple streak made her look a little more rebelious. He was embarrased at being caught crying, he wasnt a girl for crying out loud. He was crying because of his parents. They where getting divorced and he had just found out. He loved his parents and didnt want them to be split up. Couldnt they just go to cousling or something like that?

"Hey, Cam" She said, pretending not to notice that he was crying.

"Hey Mass" He said, sounding like a total baby, his voice cracking at every word.

"Wanna talk about it?" She looked at him sincerly, her gorgous amber eyes full of concern.

"Its my parents..their getting a divorce. I wish they wernt" Understanding filled her eyes, her lips unintentionally turning up in a sexy pout.

"That really sucks..i dunno what to say to you though. Im lucky, my parents love eachother." She said.

"Yeah you are lucky, so anyway whats up with you and derrick?" I asked her out of curiousity.

She sighed unhappilly." Well, he made out with that rotton strawberry. hahaha. im not gonna forgive him for that. he broke my heart. but im back and baby, this time im not gonna let a stupid insecure little asshole get the best of me."

"Haha..yeah? he's a jerk. Thats good that your not Massie, you dont deserve to be played."

"No one does. It hurts like hell. It feels like some one cut my heart out, and i was just numb. i didnt care about anything anymore. All guys are jerks"

"Im not a jerk Massie, and alot of guys really do care about girls, the way they should. You know who would be a good pair for you? Josh's cousin Matt. I met him yesterday, he had a girlfiend and treated her fine as hell and she cheated on him, hes broken pretty bad but he's a sensitive and caring guy. damn i sound like a fag. haha."

"Alright haha, ill see when i meet him, but i dont think i want to ditch class today so im gonna go kay?" WIth that she set of on her heels swinging her hips like she was a runway model. and hell, she could be a runway model if she wanted to.


	7. Chapter 6 Meeting Matt

Chapter 6

Massie assembled the girls in a line in front of her, pacing back and forth in her suede heels scanning their outfit. "This is one important night girls, we have to look perfecctt" She slurred the last word, looking at each girl she announced loudly "RATING TIME" The girls giggled nervously, they knew they had to do good, or else they would face the wrath of their alpha. Ok, so maybe it wasnt that bad but they wanted to look perfecctt as massie had said to impress their long time crushes."Alicia"

"Im wearing a black ralph lauren spagetti strap, silver true religon skinnies, black kitten heels and a silver D&G clutch." Leesh looked at massie nervously waiting for her rate.

"Ok, since todays a special day im going to give each of you feedback, then your rate, Leesh, put some glossip girl on, get rid of the clutch replace it with a silver prada bag, and let your hair down, your pony tail is way too tight and perfect, you have to look seductive and casual at the same time, like where not trying to much. your a 9.1, a 9.4 if you do what i told you."

Leesh quickly untied her hair, threw her clutch on the couch, applied glossip girl, and ran upstaires to get the bag. Massie nodded her head with satisfaction, she loved telling the girls what to do it gave her a sense of power that belonged to her, no one else in the entire school had that power.

"Claire, your turn."

"Umm..im wearing a royal blue casual mini tube top dress from Gucci, royal blue Mui Mui heels and a royal blue head band with a royal blue nail polish and royal blue ralph lauren off the shoulder purse." She looked at Massie awaiting her feedback, nervously biting her nails.

"Kuh-laire. like Ehmagawd. Why so much royal blue? Put some more eyeliner on, gloss your lips, shake your hair out, its like totally too flat. loose the headband repaint the nails white and change the purse for a white prada shoulder a 8.3 if you do what your told youll be a 9.2"

Claire quickly did what she was told and started applieing eye liner on the rims of her eyelids. Massie and Claire where the only ones that wore make up. Massie was going to change that this afternoon. "Dylan."

"UHKAY. im wearing an all white outfit. im wearing a white mini skirt a white off the shoulder top white heels and a white bow in my hair." dylans blazing curly red hair framed her face and neon green eyes perfectly the little white bow clipping her straightened bangs back and ulike claire, the all one color outfit fit her perfectly."

"Everything on you is perfect. Just gloss your lips again, and this is gonna be new to you, but apply a thin layer of foundation, put on some bronze eyeshadow and put some top and bottom eye liner on. If you dont know how, claire will help you. your a 9.4 do what your told and youll be a 9.8 the highest score so far." Dylan went over to Claire. Claire looked at Massie, she quickly got to work when her alpha nodded her head, as a signal to begin. "Kristen."

"Im wearing black tights, a black mini skirt, white top, black blazer and black waist belt with white heels."

"Loose the tights, trust me. Glossip girl. run a comb through your hair and do the same as dylan make up a 8.9 if you do what your told youll be a 9.2"

"My turn. Im wearing a dangerously high black micro mini skirt a purple vneck spagetti strap that shows my cleavage, purple suede 4inch kitten heels, my hair is curly, straight bangs, and a purple , since your my beta, you get to rate me and tell me what to do." Massie watched Alicias expression turn from scanning her outfit to mouth hanging open in awe. Massie letting someone tell her what to do was a once in a lifetime thing and Alicia was getting the honor to do it.

"Umm ok" She stuttered "Gloss your lips and reaply eye liner and mascara, your a perfect 10"

"Ok" She quickly took out her black liner, she accidently dropped it and bent down to pick it up. her micro mini skirt showed everything, including her neon purple thong. As soon as Massie was ready they headed down to the party room where the slumber party was to be held. Massie's mansion had 2 banquet rooms, 1 basment, 7 party rooms, and 2 tv rooms, the reason she chose this room was abvious. the carpet was white and extremly fluffly, on the side of the room was a door, to the other side where 4 big soft couches. on the cieling there where lights everywhere, some where blue neon lights that made everything white stand out, there was also colorfull lights that spun everywhere creating a night club feeling. when you went through the door on the left side of the room there was a sort of closet with a soft sofa in it and even fluffier carpet, perfect for playing 7 min. in heaven. Massie and the girls waited for the boys in Massie's room.

Derrick called Massie at 7.

"Hey, well be there in 5."

"Kay." Massie quickly hung up without saying bye. Her and Derrick had been on non speaking term ever since they had broken up. The alpha hadnt had a boyfriend for 7 months and 2 weeks...since derrick Massie couldnt look at boys the same way, sure she could spot cute boys and she was the best flirt in BOCD but she just couldnt think the same way about boys, when she talked to a cute boy, all she felt was how heartbroken she had been before all because of a cute boy. She still hadnt met a boy that even half as much interest as Derrick had.

The PC quickly freshened thier faces, applieng gloss to their perfect pouty lips, reapllying mascara and eye liner straightening their clothes and adjusting thier shiny lushious hair that could have been on a comercial for pantene or herbal essences, thats how perfect they looked.

But no one could even compare to Massie. She was pure beauty. Her long aurbern locks surrounded her face, her amber eyes literally glowed, lighting up her pale porcelien face. Her long lashes and glossy pretty pink lips would send any boy jumping with excitement. She looked innocent and serene from the neck up, except for the purple streak in her hair. Her body was alluring, with her bright purple shirt showing her cleavage. her black micro mini skirt was so low rise that it showed the top of her lacy, neon purple thong, and her perfect thin hip bones and upper navel. Her four inch purple suede heels tied it all together. Micro mini skirts where not allowed to be worn by the PC except for Massie, it was a rule. Massie was the alpha and so she got the privallage of wearing the dangerously high micro mini skirt that where only about a quarter of an inch from showing her perfect well toned butt. Massie had spent only about 5 min. picking this outfit, it was simple yet would send any boy crazy with desire. She looked suductive yet innocent, alluring yet sweet, and beautiful without comparison.

The girls had just finished setting up all the food and drinks in the party room when the doorbell rang.

"Ok, girls, tonight is gonna be out night to shine, wer gonna make those boys crazy with love. BTW." Massie said using text language, " I call derrick harrington, and Matt. im gonna make derrick harrington wish he never dumped me the way he did." And with that massie took of walking toward the door with a look of pure determination, and the grace and beauty of a runway model. The girls followed behing her to the door where massie opened it without hesitation.

"Block." Said derrick nodding his head at massie.

"Harrington." Said Massie without looking at him, instead her eyes locked on the hottest guy she had ever seen in her entire life. He had shaggy brown hair that went to his ears, light blue eyes, and was wearing a plain white tank top and dark skinny jeans, and the best part, he was wearing purple vans. She smiled innocently at him saying. "You must be Matt?"

"Uhh yeah thats me." he said smiling


	8. Chapter 8 Massie, are you ok?

Chapter 7

(MATT POV)

Damn. Now he could see why Massie was Derricks pride and joy. She was gorgous, i mean like supermodel gorgous. She had long tanned legs, a perky butt, thin waist, round B cups. And dang that girl knew how to dress. She was wearing a mini skirt that almost showed the bottoms of her perfect perky butt a purple vneck that showed almost her entire boob and thong, and her hair was lusious a combination of elegance and rebel. I mean even her shoes where sexy. long thin purple voice was alluring, her eyes appraising his body.

"Come in you guys." Said Massie, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Thanks" he murmered coming inside and sitting down right next to her, Derrick stiffened when he saw Matt sit next to her.

"So would you guys like anything to drink?" Massie smiled sweetly."Margaritas perhaphs?"

"Yeah of course we could all use some" Said Kemp the first to answer.

"Leesh. get us some margaritas babe." Massie smirked at Alicia who stalked out of the room mad that massie had picked her to be the waitress.

"Sure thing princess." She mummbled sarcastically as her wood scruffing heels pounded on the maple floors.

"Why dont we all move down to the party room?" Massie said as soon as Leesh was back with the drinks.

"Yeah why not?" this time it was derrick who answered.

I followed Massie and the girls through a long hallway and down a few flights of stairs. The room was amazing, soft billowy carpet, a huge fish tank, bean bags, couches, drinks, chips, even a walk in closet with a couch perfect for playing "games".

(MASSIES POV)

Now it was time to make Derrick suffer. To make him regret losing her. She walked over right in front of derrick and bent down to "fix" her heel. He got a full fledged view of ther lacy purple thong and toned butt. She looked up at him smirking. she could see the want, the lust in his eyes. But then she abrubtadly saw something different, a sad expression took over his features, love and compassion flooded his eyes he was saddend by what could have been his. Her smirk faded and she looked at him questioningly. Then the doorbell rang.

"What the F. i didnt invite anyone else." Massie looked up at the boys.

"Ohh..uhh..well i kinda well umm..i kinda invited strawberry and kori.." Derrick mumbled pathetically.

"WHAT THE FING HECK." Massie glared at Derrick pissed. If looks could kill hed be dead. She stormed up the stairs her girls flanking her on both sides. She opened the door in a fury the soft blonde curls of strawberry where the first thing she saw.

"hello bitches. you and your faux Mui Mui heels can follow us to the party room." With that Massie quickly walked down and back to the party room. She should have known derrick would be over her. She could feel the hot tears start to well up in her amber eyes. She walked back into the room.

"your hoes are here derrick, keep them out of my way." She said without looking at him.

(CAM POV)

He couldnt believe the nerve of derrick. He watched Massie come back into the room full of poise and fury. But he could also see her bright amber eyes glisten with unshed tears. He understood her pain. He understood how she felt that he had betrayed her by inviting the girls he cheated on her with to her party. He repressed the urge to run up to her and hug her, he knew hed probably get slapped. But he couldnt just stand there and watch her be depressed. He looked around and noticed the terrified looks of everyone.

When Massie was furiuos she was terrifying. Her big amber eyes glowed with rage, she walked around the room her hair swirling around her head, and her heels scruffing the wood on every step. Strawberry and Korri huddled by Derrick, terrified.

(Massie POV)

She was mad. extermely mad. and sad. How could he do that to her? How could he be so cruel? All of a sudden she couldnt hold it in anymore, As she was furiously walking around the room, the tears began to slipp from her eyes. She cursed herself for crying in front of everyone.

"ouch, i pocked my eye." Massie said her voice cracking, faking it. She looked straight at Leesh. Leesh quickly got it, and sprang into action, she quickly walked toward Massie pretending to look into Massies eye.

"Ehmagawd! Your eyes all red, you should go clean it with water or something" Leesh ushered Massie out of the room. Once they where outside Alicia gave Massie a huge bear hug. "Im always gonna be here for you, no matter what. Stay strong Massie. I wont tell anyone that you where crying."

"That's why your my beta. Love you Leesh. Get some margaritas out, and some board games to keep them busy for a little while. And dont let those bitches out of your sight."

"You got it." She blew Massie an air kiss and walked back into the room.

She sat there in the hallway her back leaning against the wall and let hereself cry. She let herself break down and let out all the anger and sadness she had kept bottled up.

She quickly tried in vain to dry up the tears and mascara when she heard the door click open to reveal Cam.

"Hey..you ok?" He looked at her saddly. How could derrick have been such a jerk? It was obvious to cam that Massie loved Derrick. He looked at this beautiful heartbrocken girl and saw how utterly vunrable she was right now. She did have feelings, everyone thought she was mean, but they also adored her, she was everyones perfect Godess. Their strong, unbreakable Godess. She did have feelings, she did feel pain, she did feel love. She just didnt show it.

He wrapped his arms around her and sang to her, letting the broken girl sob into his chest, not because she was hurt, but because she finally felt loved.


	9. Chapter 9 My love

Chapter ?

"Thanks Cam, i really appriciate you being here for me..I just..i really liked Derreck and too see that he would invite those two whores that he cheated on me with..well i dunno i guess i just fell apart when i saw them, because i knew they had something that i would never get back" That was the most heartfelt thing i had ever heard from Massie.

"Mass, its ok ill always be here for you. You can count on me. And Derreck was just being a douch, he didnt mean to hurt you trust me. i will never look at him the same again after he cheated on you he ceased bieng my best friend. I really like you Massie." I added in at the end.

"You do?" She asked tentavily looking up at me from under her eye lashed.

"Yeah, i really like you and i always wanted to tell you but you and Derreck seemed so serious about eachother and i didnt want to ruin your perfect realashonship." I looked at her telling her my ture feeling just felt...right.

"I like you too Cam." She said looking up at me. I began to lean in and just as we both closed our eyes i felt an electric shock as our lips touched. Her soft lips opened to reveal her minty toungue that teased me dragging along my lower lip then into my mouth. As we both parted gasping for the air our lungs where asking for she scooted closer to me as i pulled her up against my chest and strocked her hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend Mass?" I said nervously. A beautiful girl like her could easily say no to a guy like me.

"Really? You really want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked me her gorgous amber eyes looking into my blue and green ones.

"Yeah, i meant it, i will never hurt you like Derreck did."

"In that case, then yes. I will be your girlfriend." She said with a smile. Massie stood up quietly pulling me up with her and gave me a kiss on the cheek before prancing off to the bathroom probably to fix her make up.

(MASSIE POV)

I have like neevvverr expressed my tu-rue feelings for some one. It was totally Ahmazing. And Cam is like the suhweetest guy ever! I skipped over to the bathroom and washed my face quickly applieing a bit of foundation and a mascara and eyeliner. I glossip girled my lips and pouted into the mirror. I looked perfect as always. I sighed to myself and ran back into the room to be with my Love.


End file.
